


Acceptance

by UdSoul



Series: short&sweet [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Loki (Marvel), Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: It was a desperate and sick thought but the yearning that possessed his heart did not recognize logic. For it the desire to belong was stronger than the common sense that predicted an utter failure if Loki would dare to follow it.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: short&sweet [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to The Goo Goo Dolls "Iris" and it just happened. :)  
> Enjoy

He would give up forever to touch him.

It was a desperate and sick thought but the yearning that possessed his heart did not recognise logic. For it the desire to belong was stronger than the common sense that predicted an utter failure if Loki would dare to follow it.

The feeling that floated unchecked in his blood fed on his foolhardiness and burst, setting his soul ablaze, when Loki least expected it.

Loki’s taste had never been simple, and only the most intricated, challenging and rare things stood a chance to satisfy him. Thus, he was fated to be captivated by Stark, since the man was an ideal fit; and, naturally, he was unreachable.

The many reasons “why” Loki could not even begin to entertain the idea of courting Stark could easily fill the entirety of books kept in Alfheim’s library, and, yet, Loki would exchange everything he had learned, seen and touched, acquired and stole for a single chance to conquer the brilliant man that enthralled him.

It hurt.

Honestly, Loki was in agony, and rudimental four-letter word could not even hope to begin to describe what torment he went through day to day, but, alas, nothing could be done about it, so, he drank.

He drank and he drank, trying to drown the voices and the pain in spirits, which, predictably, only worsened his condition.

There were days when he indulged in drunken rampage, hating his adopted kin and the anger burned his longing to ashes, leaving him blissfully empty for a few precious hours.

There were days when he stared at the wall for hours, wallowing in self-hatred and toyed with the idea of ending it all. Just a snap of his fingers and there would be nothing, but cold, silent darkness.

There were days when he was walking aimlessly, roaming the streets in search of something warm and the Nines gave him what he was looking for. In the haze of drunkenness needy moans and willing bodies looked like a blessing, until morning came, and the illusion faded, brining bitter disappointment. 

There were days when he was weak and stalked the object of his desire, hanging nearby and stealing the glances of the life he wished to be a part of. These days were the most difficult ones, and this day was one of those.

It went, as it usually did. Loki cloaked himself and hovered near the windows, but to _his luck_ Stark was not present. He waited and waited. Time dragged and got on his nerves and maybe it was alcohol or maybe it was something else, but Loki could not stand it any longer.

The pent-up yearning overpowered the fear. Loki wanted to explain. He urgently needed to show Stark who he was and know once and for all that his desire is unrequired, so, he could destroy the bits that were left of him and never return to the silly notion again.

He breached the sanctuary of Stark’s workshop, and, unsurprisingly, the alarms blared.

Stark, despite, looking wary, gestured for the sound to stop and declined AI’s concern, and offers for calling the Avengers.

Instead, he ordered a full lock-down and stormed to Loki, his cautious expression rapidly turning into a scowl.

“What the fuck do you want, Loki!? Came to lie some more!” He growled, stopping within reaching distance.

Loki did not flinch. He was at fault. He promised Stark not to attack, and then he betrayed the fragile trust that bloomed between them.

He spoiled everything. Again. And wasn’t it the story of his life?

He really tried this time to keep the promise, but circumstances forced his hand and here they were.

“Please, Anthony.” He pleaded with a broken voice. The sound was pitiful, and he did not know what possessed him to let it out. He did not even know what he pleaded for – a chance, a minute, anything?

Stark’s brows furrowed in confusion. He looked at him thoroughly this time, considering every detail, and Loki must have looked wrecked, since Stark’s eyes lost the anger and filled with naked concern.

“Are you alright, Prancer?” He inquired, moving closer, and laying a comforting hand on his biceps. Loki shivered from the contact and relaxed into the touch.

“Obviously, I am not.” Loki said, surprising them both with the unguarded truth that slipped from his tongue.

“Do you wish to share?” Stark asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Loki smirked, knowing that the man was not fond of talks that were loaded with emotions. He himself was averse but their relationship, forged in battles and nurtured behind the scenes, tended to revel in those.

“I wish there was nothing to share.” Loki stated, and inwardly recoiled form the honesty that clawed its way to the surface. It was a bad idea to continue. Loki should hold his tongue and beat the desire to unravel himself before Stark, because, in this state of mind, he will not be able to round the edges and spice the tales with white lies. If he speaks now, he will come undone, and it won’t be pretty. “I apologise. It’s been a tiring weak. I’ll leave you to your…” Loki lied smoothly, preparing to retreat, but the hand around his arm tightened its hold and the kindness in Stark’s eyes rooted him to the spot.

“Tell me, Loki.”

Loki laughed bitterly.

The words that he shouted to his adoptive father, addressed to him in such gentle manner, broke the last of his resolve.

“There so much to tell, and, yet, my mind resist, even though my tongue is eager to spill the truth. I am a monster, Anthony. There is nothing good to see, but if you insist, I will show you, since, in a way, I desire to be seen by you, as well.”

Loki gave Anthony a choice, and the man he loved did not disappoint.

“Whatever it is Loki, you may show me.”

“I hope that afterwards you will not hate me thoroughly.” Loki whispered, before chanting a spell that would allow Anthony to see what had transpired in his life.

For a few moments there were no sound. Everything stilled in anticipation, and then Anthony keened, tears spilling from his eyes, and fell. Loki caught him effortlessly, settling on the ground and holding the sobbing man gingerly.

“You asshole.” Stark accused in choked up voice, when tears subdued. “You cannot just dump that onto a mortal. A person might go insane after experiencing the intensity of the pain you had suffered.”

Loki chuckled, daring to run his fingers through Anthony’s hair comfortingly.

“Only you would come up with such conclusion after witnessing the deeds I have committed.”

Anthony shifted, and Loki thought that the man had enough of his closeness, but to his delight he only moved an inch to look at Loki properly.

“Why haven’t you told anyone about it?”

“I didn’t want to bare my soul to people who would not have understood me, and would have accused me of lying, as so many times before.” Loki answered, and this time the honesty didn’t burn him as painfully as it did before.

“Why have you told me?”

“I lived for thousands of years, and one thing I know for sure – everything breaks, but before it does, I just wish for you to know who I am.”

“It does not answer my question fully.” Anthony complained, eliciting a genuine amusement.

“I am not known for giving straight answers.” Loki remarked teasingly.

“Hmmm.” Anthony hummed, watching him shrewdly. “I think I have a pretty good guess here.” He declared, before kissing Loki abruptly. Loki squeaked, and jerked from the unexpected contact. Stark giggled, bumping their noses gently, and slowly brushed his lips over Loki’s, and then again more firmly, gingerly coaxing Loki into another kiss, which this time around, he was happy to return.

When they broke apart Anthony was smiling at him tenderly, and Loki stared at him, as if he was the rarest miracle in the Nines.

“Would you like to stay the night?” Stark purred playfully, desire pulling in his mesmerising depths. Loki’s breath hitched, and he swallowed the lump in his throat, before answering:

“I am a greedy creature, Anthony. If you allow me a taste, I will desire more – a week, a year, eternity; and I will not stop until I get what I want.” Loki stated plainly, wanting to know how deep Anthony’s desire run.

“Big words for a God who couldn’t keep one tiny promise, but I dare you to follow through with your statement.” Stark mocked humorously, giggling when Loki hissed and bit his cheek petulantly.

“You will come to regret your brashness.” Loki warned, feeling harsh possessiveness griping his heart.

“Somehow I doubt that.” Tony teased, sealing their lips in a primal kiss. Loki moaned into the mouth that skilfully devoured his, rapidly falling into a pit of passion.

“Enough talk, I want action.” Anthony demanded, swaying his hips suggestively.

“Whatever you desire, elskan min.” Loki breathed out, whisking them off to the bedroom.


End file.
